


Looking for a fic!!!!

by alwayshimx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayshimx/pseuds/alwayshimx
Summary: Im looking for a fic but all I can remember is that it was a Top Harry Bottom Louis fic with an arranged marriage and it had one scene in which Harry’s misstress destroys Louis necklace while they were in Japan or something. Please help me find it :(((
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2





	Looking for a fic!!!!

Im looking for a fic but all I can remember is that it was a Top Harry Bottom Louis fic with an arranged marriage and it had one scene in which Harry’s misstress destroys Louis necklace while they were in Japan or something. Please help me find it :(((


End file.
